Shajem
These beings come from an unknown part of the Shadow Plane and seem to be well versed in dark and magical arts. They seem to dwell within shadows themselves and thrive in darkness. They can take on both shadow and solid forms which makes them dangerous enemies. In the past, the inhabitants of the Material Plane in the M-Verse warred against them which is what granted them the title of “Shadow Demons” to the inhabitants of the Material Plane. Since their plane is made of shadows, they are used to living two-dimensionally and as such have little need for actual shelter since they can dwell in shadow. Oddly, even while in solid-form they do not cast any shadow themselves and light seems to pass through them. Their bodies are pure black and sometimes slightly see-through. They can have proper outlines, especially when solid, otherwise exhibit details that are hard for most to make out, just like normal shadows. They call themselves “Shajem” which is a rough transliteration of “Shadow Demon” into their native tongue. Physical Description: The Shajem look just like normal shadows while in shadow forms and just as much of a shadow when solid, only in three dimensions. They have defined shapes and features that can be difficult for non-Shajem to make out. Their eyes when in solid form are a solid color, typically green, yellow, red, or white. Society: Although very shy around non-Shajem, they enjoy large society with their own kind. They are natives to the Shadow Plane and therefore Outsiders on the Material Plane. It is there that they claim to have large habitats together. Those that live on the Material Plane often live in dark places and their neighbors may not even be aware of them since they don't require physical shelters. Gender: Although they do claim to have differing genders and to reproduce like other life forms, it is very difficult for non-shajem to tell the differences between them. It doesn’t help that their voices do not have as large of a range in tone between their genders as other races do. Alignment and Religion: As Outsiders, the Shajem are known to primarily worship gods of the Shadow Plane but this is not an absolute. Equally, most Shajem are chaotic in alignment but not all. In the past there was a war with the Shajem because they were misunderstood. Many Shjem are still resentful of this. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Shajem are very nimble but also very shy and are misunderstood as a result. They have a +2 Dexterity and a -2 Charisma. * Size: Shajem are Medium sized creatures. * Type: Shajem are Outsiders from the Shadow Plane. * Base Speed: Shajem have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Shajem begin play speaking Common and Shajin. Defensive Racial Traits * Shadow Blending: Attacks against a shajem in dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of the normal 20% miss chance. This ability does not grant total concealment; it just increases the miss chance. * Shadowy Resistance: Shajem have cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. * Mist Child: Whenever a Shajem has concealment or total concealment, the miss chance of attacks against them increases by 5%. Feats and Skills Racial Traits * Sneaky: Shajem gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. * Stalker: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for Shajem. Magical Racial Traits * Shadow Form: Shajem can become a shadow at will. In appearance, it looks just like them only without eyes and is two dimensional. It cannot move in this form unless using shadow walk and cannot otherwise interact with its surroundings. A Shajem can use this ability to go into already existing shadows, such as the shadows of other willing creatures. If the shadow they are in moves, they move with it but otherwise cannot move or act except to use shadow walk or to return to their physical form. If the shadow they are in goes away, they are forced back into their physical form. * Spell-Like Abilities: A Shajem can cast shadow walk (self only) a number of times per day equal to their Wisdom Modifier and planar shift (Shadow Plane) once per day. Senses Racial Traits * See In Darkness: Shajem can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, including that created by spells such as deeper darkness. Category:Custom Races